kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
"Match It Up"
Match It Up is the 10th episode from season 1 of Kids World's Adventures of Shake It Up and the 10th of the overall series. Overview Ryan Mitchell, Alvin Seville, Baby Bugs, Bugs Kermit, Winnie The Pooh, Kids World's Adventures Team and the characters meets CeCe tries to find a match for Deuce, but her plan backfires when Deuce and his up-to-no-good-girlfriend, Savannah, get back together. CeCe, Rocky, and Ty cook up a scheme to prove to Deuce that Savannah is only a gold digger, and to set him up with Dina, whom they feel he is more compatible with. Meanwhile, Flynn helps Henryearn a Coyote Scout camping badge. Episode Summary Ryan Mitchell, Alvin Seville, Baby Bugs, Bugs Kermit, Winnie The Pooh, Kids World's Adventures Team, Deuce and Savannah are happy together, but when Savannah finds someone with more money than Deuce, she dumps him. CeCe tries to prove that she can find a perfect match for anyone, so she looks for a girl to date Deuce and finds Dina, who's perfect for him. Right after CeCe and Rocky introduce Dina to Deuce, Deuce announces that he and Savannah are dating again, but he doesn't know she's only with him because he won a contest and gets a chance to win $10,000. Rocky starts to think that Savannah is a gold digger, so she makes Ty pretend he's a billionaire to show Deuce that Savannah is only with him because of his money. Savannah starts to flirt with Ty when she "finds out" he's a billionaire and when Deuce sees it he breaks up with Savannah and gets together with Dina. Featured Songs * Bling Bling * All in a Burrito Cast *Ryan Mitchell *Alvin Seville *Baby Kermit *Baby Bugs *Winnie The Pooh *Garfield *Alf *Papa Smurf *CeCe Jones *Bobby Brady *Michelle Tanner *Dewey *Rocky Blue *Flynn Jones *Ty Blue *Deuce Martinez *Gunther Hessenheffer *Tinka Hessenheffer *Gary Wilde *Georgia Jones *A.D. * Gary Wilde * Dina Garcia * Henry Dillon * Savannah * Ricky Z and lots more! Gallery Match_It_Up_12.jpg Match_It_Up_13.jpg Match_It_Up_20.jpg Match_It_Up_22.jpg 20160112_190628-ANIMATION.gif 20160112_190644-ANIMATION.gif 20160112_190658-ANIMATION.gif 20160112_190714-ANIMATION.gif 20160112_190758-ANIMATION.gif 20160112_190810-ANIMATION.gif 20160112_190836-ANIMATION.gif 20160112_190916-ANIMATION.gif Match_It_Up_35.jpg Match_It_Up_46.jpg Match_It_Up_82.png Match_It_Up_84.png Videos Memorable Quotes Trivia * This is Henry's third appearance in Shake It Up. * Hallie from Radio Disney makes a guest appearance as the WADX radio host. * Deuce thought that CeCe had feelings for him in this episode making it the first DeCe moment. * This is the first appearance of Ainsley Bailey who portrays Dina Garcia. * Juliette Goglia, who plays Savannah, is the first of two people who also appeared in That's So Raven. The second one is Anneliese Van Der Pol who played Ronnie Jenson in Reunion It Up. * This episode marks one of the few times in the series Deuce actually uses his headphones. * Bobby, DJ, Malcolm, Daniel Cook, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Brer Rabbit, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mouskewitz, Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Manny, Sid, Diego, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Sasha, Fu Dog, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Resse, Ryndall, Robin Hood, Little John, Wilbur the Albatross, Mrs. Brisby, Jeremy the Crow, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, Slimer, Stay Puft, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer, Sheen, Cindy Vortex, Libby, The Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, The Great Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, The Eletric Mayhem, Rizzo the Rat, and Walter), Fred Flintstone, Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone, Dino, Barney Rubble, Betty Rubble, Bamm-Bamm Rubble, George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Astro, Rosie the Robot, Mr. Spacely, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Jack Skellington, Kids World's Adventures Team and the rest of the characters are back will guest star in this TV Show. Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Episodes Category:Trivia Category:Remakes Category:Episode remakes Category:DeviantART Category:Spin-off films Category:TV Specials